The Hunter's Prey
by FreakyPumpkin
Summary: AgxYa once again . . . don't like don't read! Ine Makigami suggest Yayoi to join Tool Toul Too. Will she agree even if it would mean to get further apart from Agito! And would the Fang King let her go? rated T for sadfety


**Hey ^^**

**Yeah, it's me again and my crazy mind made me writing another AgxYa-Oneshot again ^^ (I love that pairing) It takes place a few months after Yayoi had become Agito's tuner, but it's not part of the story from the manga; no Sora, no Nike in this Oneshot . . . only the fact that Ikki and Akito are homeless right now.**

**And a warning: I'm not a great fann of Ine and the Tool Toul Too, so please don't blame me for giving them a bad appearance in you reviews.**

**I'm dedicating this Oneshot to Miharu-desu for letting me write a guest chapter for her story "Shoot 'em down" ^^ !!! Thanks a lot!!!  
**

The Hunter's Prey

The evening was cold because it was pretty late. Yayoi didn't have to look at her watch (birthday-present from her mum) to know that it was already past midnight. She shivered and examined here surrounding once again.

The park laid in darkness and it was absolutely silent around her. Well, silent except of that couple a few metres away from her which had a serious argument as it seemed, but Yayoi didn't want to know what they were fighting about. The drunken men had fallen asleep half an hour and fourty-five seconds ago on the bench across from the teenage girl. He held the half-filled bottle of whiskey in his right hand which was hanging down from the bench. The bottle was about to fall down to the ground.

"The whiskey will be spilled and darken the earthy ground", Yayoi thought absent-minded.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Damn, where are these idiots?_

The streetlight above her head began to flicker and made her wince. With a worried look in her blue-grey eyes she turned her head towards the light. It seemed to be about to extinguish. Yayoi sighed and dragged her face deeper into the scarf which was lying on her shoulder kinda shielding her throat from the cold air. Agito would yell at her if she'd catch a cold again for such a stupid reason.

That weird feeling came back; she sighed because she had tried so hard to ignore it, but she had obviously failed.

"Argh . . .!"

With her back against the advertisement pillar she slid down to the ground, well aware of the fact that it was half-frozen and the risk of catching a cold would increase if she kept sitting down there, but she didn't care anymore because she felt anger boiling up inside of her and it warmed her. Agito would yell at her, so what?! This way he'd at least talk to her once again. _Damn, what kind of relationship is that anyway . . . king and tuner? Come on, this can't be the real thin-_

Something just cut her thoughts . . . the flickering streetlight above her finally went all dark. Yayoi's eyes became big and round; she felt like a little kitten left outside alone. She didn't like being in the darkness at all. Scenes of horror-movies entered her mind. Pictures of a lonely girl being outside at night and secretly chased by scary zombies. Newspapers reports; dead body of a highschool girl found in the park. It became cold, all of her former anger was gone within a second.

Oh no, oh no, oh no . . . now I'm going to die! Without ever confessing my love to- ARGH! Is that really everything I'm worried about?

"Nakayama?"

"!"

She jumped to her feet and screamed with everything she got. Her heart was pounding so fast that she thought it would jump right out of her chest.

"O-oh m-m-m-my go-go . . . . Oh my Go- Why the heck do you have to scare me like that?"

Trying to sort her thoughts she took a deep breath while Agito stood in front of her with his hands hidden in the pockets of his jeans and raising one eyebrow. He didn't seem to get the situation quite well.

"What's wrong? Fuck, don't blame me for your sensitive nerves. I've just called out your name, that's all."

His low voice and the examining look from his one golden eye made a shiver running down Yayoi's spine. _Pull yourself together!_

"'Kay, I'm sorry for blaming you . . . "

He shrugged. Silence. Yayoi crossed her arms in front of her chest and look away towards the next streetlight which did function. After a while a knowing grin grew on Agito's face; it had been about four months since she had become his tuner and he already knew her gestures very well.

"Defensive gesture", he mentioned with a bit of a teasing tone entering his low voice.

Yayoi bit her lower lip. _Damn him!_

Since she had become his tuner he had always yelled at her for being defensive and so he had gotten the habit to tease her every time she acted defensive.

"By the way, where have you been so long? Isn't it the case that Ikki and you are living in this park for the moment."

"Yeah, but we are all having dinner in a restaurant nearby. I just noticed that you are rather late and thought that you'd may be this park, so I walked over here and found you sitting on the ground."

The teasing tone was gone completely and he even looked away and seemed to find the drunken man on the bench next to them more interesting than this conversation.

Yayoi gave up her 'defensive gesture' and hid her hands behind her back.

"I'm back since eleven o'clock. Ine-san had dragged me into her apartment – to drink tea with her after I had refused to eat dinner with the other members of _Tool Toul Too_."

An uneasy silence began to grow between them. Nobody tried to look into the others eyes.

The matter of '_Tool Toul Too_' was a serious one because Agito knew that Ine Makigami wasn't his greatest fan and her offer for Yayoi to join the team of tuners hadn't been made out of a social interest in making Yayoi a better tuner to strengthen Agito. It was rather a possibility to drag Yayoi away from the Fang King and said Fang King didn't like that imagination at all.

"So . . . how . . . did your visit go?" He tried hard to sound as uninterested as possible, but Yayoi knew him well enough; as well as he knew her defensive gestures. A little smile appeared on her lips and her self-confidence got stronger; maybe she decided for the right direction after all.

"Uhm, good. They're all very nice there."

The teenage-girl focused on Agito. Her knuckles went white from grabbing her hands so hard behind her back because of the upcoming tension.

"I guess, you're an official member of _Tool Toul Too_ now?!"

Agito was about to turn around and walk back to the restaurant, of course with the expectation of Yayoi following him, but she didn't. He stopped and looked back at her.

"What's wrong? If you don't hurry, the restaurant will be closed and I guess you're hungry, aren't you?!"

Yayoi gulped hard, but didn't move an inch . . .

"I declined the offer", she said with an absolute calm, but strong voice.

Agito blinked. "You did- WHAT?!"

"I declined", Yayoi repeated like an offended child and pouted.

"Fuck, I did hear what you said-"

"So, why are you asking then?", she almost shouted with a strict expression in her eyes.

She wanted some answers, answers she should have asked for a long time ago; four months ago to be precise. Burning anger boiled up inside of her because all she wanted to hear was a single word of acceptance or just a single stupid reaction – maybe a little smile.

_Show me that I did the right thing by declining the offer._

"Why did you do that?"

He didn't look at her, but his voice was calm. She liked it when he was talking with a voice like that because it meant that he was talking seriously.

"I-I didn't want you to think that I'm with you just because I have to . . . just because it is my duty as your tuner. This way I have the opportunity to walk away from the whole AT-world. Nobody would care, no team would ask for me . . . I wanted you to know that if I stay in this world I stay because of you and not because of a team I belong to."

She had thought this through about a thousand times before; on her way to the park, while waiting in the park . . . she had played this scenario through in her mind again and again, but nonetheless her heart stopped for a second when Agito turned around completely and looked straight into her eyes.

_I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared . . ._

She gulped and instinctively raised her shoulder that her face was almost completely covered by her Fang King looked at her with the gaze of a hunter who was sure of his victory and even slowly moved towards her. Yayoi felt her mind screaming "_RUN AWAY!"_, but her body didn't move at all. Her feet were bound to the ground and Agito was already right in front of her and Yayoi noticed that he had grown a bit, but she was still taller than him . . . a few centimeters after all.

Agito took one step closer that their bodies almost were in contact and raised his mouth to her ear. His warm breath streaked her cold cheek than he whispered something which Yayoi would remember for the rest of her life.

"Do you really think that I'd ever let you go that easily?"

**Muha, well, who would have expected something else from that shark . . . ^^**

**I hope you liked it and I hope the scene isn't as weird as it seemed to me the evening I wrote this. I had this idea in my mind and couldn't help but write it down and upload it ^^**

**If you wanna read more about the relationship between Agito and Yayoi as King and Tuner, just tell me . . . maybe I'll start a Oneshot-series. *grin***

**If not . . . well, then just leave a review ^^**

**Bye FreakyPumpkin**


End file.
